


Drift

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [37]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Past Abuse, Timeline Awareness, autistic characters, humantale, sans confronts Flowey, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: They broke him, and they beat him.





	

You awoke, immediately realizing you had reset.

The wall wasn't broken.

The calendar was in July.

You had gone back. The internalized repetition that urged you to reset still spoke, despite that you were already thrown back a good few months.

This goes against everything that's right.

Well, you obviously had something you needed to do in July. What happened in July...?

You stood and checked the date. Twentieth. You started going out with Napstablook last night... 

The realization invaded.

Grillby. The baby. The club.

Your muscles tightened. You could fix everything that went wrong.

"Sans!" Papyrus' naturally loud voice made you jump "Oh, sorry. I was just coming to see if you were up!" He smiled warmly "You've been sleeping like the dead."

"Eh heh... I guess I should work on that, or I'll get deep rest." You said weakly.

"Sans, that's awful." He shook his head.

"But I'm already depressed. Why not have some fun?" You gave him a toothy grin. He sighed and shook his head.

"Anyways, I'm going to go visit Flowey, he said he had something he wanted to discuss."

Your stomach dropped.

Today was the day the hell-sent relationship between Satan himself and your brother began.

"Papyrus," you started shakily "Don't go."

"What? What's wrong?" He gave a puzzled expression "Oh. Do you not want to be alone with Dad?"

"Uh..." You nodded as you remembered a valuable piece of information "Yeah. Can I go?"

"Of course!" He smiled and examined you "I'll give you a moment to get dressed."

You nodded as he left. The most you did was throw on your binder and jacket, then you and him left.

Undyne greeted you rather loudly as she opened the door.

"What's up, shorty?" She grinned your way "Wasn't expectin' ya!"

"Wasn't expecting me either." You smiled at the vague attempt at a joke "I'm just gonna hang out with Flowey and Papyrus."

"Cool," her smile softened "I've gotta get to practice, see ya, nerds."

"Bye, Undyne!" Papyrus said rather loudly.

"See ya."

Then she disappeared. Papyrus led you to Flowey's room, which was shared with Asriel. 

"Howdy, Pa-" his eyes fell onto you and he began tripping over his words "Pa-Papyrus. Sans, I wasn't expecting you."

"No one expects the Sans inquisition." You chuckled and turned to Papyrus "Paps, can me and Flowey talk?"

"O-oh," he looked befuddled "Okay, I suppose."

"Asriel is in the kitchen, baking with Dad." Flowey informed in a particularly bored tone.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked back downstairs. As soon as he was gone, you let yourself into Flowey's room.

"Oh, please do come in."

"I've got no time for sarcasm." You turned back as Flowey shut the door "This is about Papyrus."

"Yeah, yeah, I hurt him so much." Flowey glared at you angrily "I couldn't care less." He snapped.

"Do you realize why I forced us back this far?"

Flowey smiled and rose a a brow "Because your Dad used you like a lab rat?"

"No. Because this is the day everything went wrong." You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to one leg "Because of you."

"Oh?" He smiled and shoved his hands into his sickeningly yellow hoodie pocket "How did I make everything go wrong, again?"

"Don't act like you don't know," you animalistically exposed your teeth and frowned "You ruined him. You berated him and hurt him."

All he did was laugh. Rage boiled in you as you uncrossed your arms and stepped towards him, now pointing at him.

"Don't you dare laugh. I know you remember how many resets I did just to get him to not kill himself! Do you realize how that screws with people?" Your angry expression had melted into confusion "Papyrus was just... Numb, for weeks. I... I got numb to seeing him dead. Do you realize how much this effects people? Mindlessly abusing someone-"

"What I do isn't mindless." He cut in.

"Someone," you said sternly "It screws them up. How would you feel if I started hurting Asriel?"

His cocky expression melted into worry and anger "You wouldn't dare."

"You're right. I wouldn't ruin someone to just get back at you, but I bet you would do it." You pressed your finger to his chest "Because you still have a piece of you that's synthetic."

Worry and anger melted to the face of an existential crisis.

"What do you expect from me? I'm not even supposed to exist." He grinned and shook his head "I don't know how to handle emotions. I can't handle humans-"

"Cut the bull!"

"At least when you were born you were wanted!" He screamed "I was the extra! And before that, I was just a soulless... thing, that not even Alphys wanted to be around!" His smile remained, but he was now crying "Papyrus was the first monster to not see me as an abomination."

"So, you abuse him!?" You yelled as you shoved him "You think that spiel is gonna change anything?? Well guess what, it ain't."

"You can't understand, can you??"

"No. I can. I'm told every single day that I'm hated. My poor excuse of a father shouldn't exist either," you look down "In a societal stance, I'm wrong. I'm short, I'm fat, I'm lazy. I'm," you looked back to Flowey and glared "Do you think I was made on purpose in any timeline? Everything about me is wrong. Don't even pretend like-"

"You never died then got brought back as something else, only to see your family was broken, and then you notice... Things are still relatively normal. Even if you're 'dead', things continue on as normal." He looked deep in thought "Then you get brought back again. You're a separate being from who you used to be, and people like that you more than the you-you." He sighed "If that even makes sense."

You stood in silence. You realized how much hurt he must feel, but you still couldn't forgive him.

"No matter how much you're hurting," you said almost guiltily "You just can't push him to the brink like that. He died at least fifteen times because of you."

"... And I'm sorry, okay? I thought about it a lot, and..." He lowered his face "I'm not a good person. I lie and use people, I did horrible things to an innocent person, and I'm sorry for it."

"I'm glad we agree on something." You backed away from him. He looked confused.

"You're a bad person."

He nodded.

"But Papyrus still believes in you."

He nodded again. You thought for a moment before speaking again.

"So, I think you could change. If you really, really try. Like, maximum effort."

Flowey gave a humorless chuckle and nodded.

"I'll, uh... Also leave Papyrus alone. I know how he is, with romance." He smiles "He tries to make himself fall in love, but in reality, he's not capable of it."

"Everyone except him knows he's that way..." You sighed "I should discuss that with him."

"Probably."

Silence.

Deafening silence.


End file.
